


Tales and Origins Of The Woodlands

by acehardware13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acehardware13/pseuds/acehardware13
Summary: Stories that lurk around in the city of Woodlands, where our main characters formerly resided.
Kudos: 1





	Tales and Origins Of The Woodlands

Hey Hello! Welcome to this work. This is a barrier to keep you up with some things :)

This is a side project that I will work on since I have not really started on the main one (writing it). This is also my first time writing on AO3 so yeah.

SOME TIPS:  
This contains themes of violence (especially abuse) so please leave if you aren't ready.  
This is a really plain thing that im writing (im sad lol)-  
This also contains themes of alcoholism and fires.  
And themes of character death.

Please do read at your own risk


End file.
